


sorry for not answering the phone, I'm too busy trying to fly away

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Angst, Divorce, Loneliness, Sad, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: A set of unknown events lead to, sometimes awkard, phone conversations between two people.





	sorry for not answering the phone, I'm too busy trying to fly away

**Author's Note:**

> In love with a ghost's music inspired me to write this. Title of the fic is also the title of the music track
> 
> This story doesn't make any sense and they are way ooc xD

_30 th of May 15:45_

‘This is Olli speaking.’

‘Hey, Olli. It’s me, Jari.’

‘Jari? Jari Salminen from college?’

‘Yes, I-’

‘Whoa, I didn’t expect you to call me. How are you doing? Is everything alright?’

‘Fine, kind of, I guess. I just wanted to say: congratulations on your art gallery! It opened last week, right?’

‘Yes it did. Thank you. Where do you live now?’

‘Still living in Finland. You’re resided in Spain, huh?’

 ‘Yes. The sun here shines almost every day. Even when it rains, it’s still hot outside. Can’t complain though. I hardly miss the cold winters.’

 ‘Hm, I’m sorry, Olli, but I need to hang up. My partner just got home and I need to take care of the kids now.’

 ‘Oh, okay. Thanks for calling me! Maybe we should call more often? We used to be good friends back in college.’

 ‘Yeah. See you around.’

‘Bye, Jari.’

 

_1 st of June, 14:05_

‘Hehe, finally got time to talk?’

‘Yep. How hot is it over there in Spain?’

‘Too hot, I’m afraid. There’s a fan in the workplace, though.’

‘Hm, sounds like the thing doesn’t work. Did it break?’

‘Nah, it just doesn’t give me enough cold air. But I’m taking a siesta. Well, I’m trying to but I actually can’t.’

 ‘Sounds like you can’t sleep?’

‘Not in the workshop. Besides, I’m only taking a small break. I really need my time to finish my latest project. It might’ve been too ambitious of me but I need the money to keep the gallery alive. So, that means doing extra hours.’

 ‘Say, Olli. You really sound tired. Should I call you another time? Maybe later this evening when you’re free? Have some rest now.’

 ‘You should hear yourself talk. Are you tired too, Jari?’

‘Well, kind of. Boss wants us to work overtime. He sure can be ruthless. Please, don’t worry about me.’

 ‘Okay. Then we’ll both need a rest. Talk to you later!’

‘Alright, bye.’

 

_1 st of June, 22:36_

 

‘Good evening, Olli!’

‘Hey, Jari. Got some rest from work and life?’

‘Yeah. Finally got home early. What about you? Still in the workshop?’

‘Yep. But to be honest, it doesn’t really matter if I go home or not. There’s no one there waiting for me anyway. Think I’m going to stay here for the night. I already have an old mattress stored here. This place has become my second home, I’m afraid.’

 ‘Wait, you _don’t_ like your job?’

‘Yes, I do. But it can be quite demanding and exhausting. Oh, and I get to express my feelings with these paintings. So that’s a positive point. But what about you, Jari? It sounds like you don’t really enjoy your job?’

 ‘That’s true, sadly enough. But at the moment I have no idea where I could find a better job.’

‘Oh, okay then. Can’t help you, sorry.’

 ‘I know. But that’s okay. Don’t try to be concerned about me.’

‘I kind of am now. I don’t want you to be sad. Tuesday, you called me for a reason, right?

‘Ehm… well, yeah. But I didn’t mean to upset you nor did I mean to only complain about my own shit-, eh I mean, life. Ugh, one would say I have the perfect life: a partner, two kids and a job that brings in some good money.’

 ‘Then we have something in common, huh. One would say I’m a happy single idiot who can do whatever he wants. Anyway, this wasn’t about me. Do you manage, Jari?’

 ‘Yeah, yeah.’

‘If you don’t mind me, I have to go. Sorry.’

‘Bye.’

 

_8 th of June, 17:00_

‘Hey, Jari. I’m sorry for not calling you back. I, eh, got a bit lost in my work. I made a big mistake and I had to repaint it all and-’

 ‘It’s fine. Busy with my work too.’

‘Oh, okay.’

 ‘What were you saying? You had to repaint the whole thing?’

‘Yes. I worked two days straight. No rest. Only when I quickly grabbed some churros or something.’

 ‘Are you sure you want to call me? Aren’t you going to sleep?’

‘I can’t. Work doesn’t really allow me. Working like this is…’

 ‘Guess I understand a little. Anyway, I’ll hang up then. If your work goes first, huh?’

‘Sorry.’

 

_12 th of June, 01:48_

‘Hm, Olli here.’

‘Gosh, Olli, I-, I think I fucked up.’

‘What happened?’

‘My relationship. It just starts to shatter. I can see it, I can feel it. We’re arguing a lot, lately and-’

‘You mean us? Or… _Oh._ ’

‘Seriously, Olli? I mean me and my partner! But yeah. These conversations between us don’t go smoothly either, huh.’

 ‘I’m sorry for you. And I’m sorry I’m a mess too. Maybe we can talk more about it tomorrow. Now I really need to sleep again.’

‘Well, thanks for listening to me!’

‘You’re welcome.’

‘That was meant to be sarcastic! Anyway, you sound sleep drunk!’

 

_2 nd of June, 09:00_

 

‘Jari?’

‘Hello mister, eh? What’s your name?’

‘Oh, are you one of Jari’s kids?’

‘Yes. Do I need to leave a message for my dad?’

‘Nah. Oh, wait a sec! Tell him Olli from college called.’

‘Okay, will do.’

_2 nd of June, 18:36_

 

‘Just the voicemail huh. You really are a busy man, huh. I, I’ve got nothing to say.’

_11 th of June, 22:23_

 

**From: Olli**

**To: Jari**

**Hey, Jari**

**I’m sorry I just reply now. Life is just… too hectic for me to handle.**

**I hope you’re doing fine though.**

**Olli**

_16 th of June, 18:03_

**From: Jari**

**To: Olli**

**I apologize as well. Too bad I can’t give you good news. The relationship between me and my partner only got worse. We hardly speak to each other and if we do, it’s just yelling and arguing.**

**I don’t like to do that when the kids are around. I feel like Z tries to keep them away from me.**

**Honestly, I don’t know what to do anymore.**

**~Jari**

_23 rd of June, 11:50_

 

**From: Jari**

**To: Olli**

**How are you doing? What happened?**

**Should I worry about your wellbeing? Please, if you even read this message: try to take care of yourself. Don’t overdo it. Mental health is health too!**

**~Jari**

_23 rd of June, 20:07_

**From: Jari**

**To: Olli**

**Mental health, ha! Lecturing you how to live your life while my own is slowly falling apart.**

_23 rd of June, 20:10_

**From: Jari**

**To: Olli**

**Do you even read my messages anymore? Are you that busy?**

_28 th of June, 21:05_

**From: Jari**

**To: Olli**

**At this moment you are either really busy or you just don’t care anymore!**

_1 st of July, 04:02_

**From: Jari**

**To: Olli**

**I’m on the real brink of a divorce right now. Lol, why am I even texting someone who doesn’t text back? Well, maybe I just need someone who is like a brick right now. Someone who doesn’t counter everything I say.**

**Am I drunk? Not enough.**

**Sleepless night? Yes. Fuck, it’s too early for this.**

_7 th of July, 06:05_

**From: Jari**

**To: Olli**

**Yep, we’re going to have a divorce. Partner is taking the kids with them. I hope I can still arrange something so I can see them at least once a week. Or every two weeks. Fuck.**

_14 th of July, 16:01_

**From: Jari**

**To: Olli**

**Now I’m seriously worried. About you. What are you up to?**

**Does your gallery still run? Are you still… alive? (making a mental note on my stupidity)**

**Please, Olli. Say something.**

_1 st of August, 06:15_

**From: Olli**

**To: Jari**

**Sorry.**

 

_1 st of August, 11:03_

**From: Jari**

**To: Olli**

**Thank god, you’re alive!**

_5 th of August, 07:09_

**From: Olli**

**To: Jari**

**Sorry for everything. One day, I’ll text you back like a normal person. Now I don’t feel like it.**

**Please, don’t worry about me.**

_5 th of August, 08:00_

**From: Jari**

**To: Olli**

**Don’t apologize. You don’t need to :/**

 

_24 th of August, 20:36_

 

‘Jari speaking.’

‘It’s me.’

‘Olli! Oh my god. You don’t know how happy I am to hear your voice again!’

‘Hehe, are you crying, Jari?’

‘Wha-? No! Something got in my eye, you idiot.’

‘I’m sorry, Jari. For everything. I’m just like you said: an idiot. One big idiot who is a total mess.’

‘Hey, hey, hey! Everyone can mess shit up. Look at me, I’m a mess too! And I actually managed to live somewhere else. No job, but I’ll find one. I’m sure of it.’

 

‘Olli?’

‘Sorry for not answering the phone. I guess I’m too busy trying to fly away.’

‘Wait, what?’

‘Trying to fly away from it all. This unbearable sadness and loneliness. I don’t care if people praise my work, they don’t know the many hours that were spent on it. They still don’t understand me and what I’m trying to tell. And some “critics”? They don’t know shit about me and my works! They think it’s easy to make art. Well, I’ll tell you, it fuckin ain’t!’

 ‘I’m sorry for you. But please, don’t tell me you tried to end your life!’

‘I’ve thought about it but never took action. I’m a coward when it comes to that. But honestly, I’m really trying to fly. How silly that may seem. And I’m sorry for not caring about you when you needed it. Gosh, a divorce! That sucks.’

‘I’m finally starting to get my shit together. Don’t worry. I’ll fight my way through.’

‘Oh, okay then, I guess. J- just don’t come after me okay? Don’t try to find me.’

‘Damn, Olli! I’m really starting to think you’re going to do it. I’m really worried now, okay?’

‘You shouldn’t be. But thanks for caring, anyway…’

 ‘You really are a stubborn idiot, you know that? And you know what else? Fuck it! Fuck it all. I’m going to you.’

‘Don’t you think that’s a bit too abrupt?! Do you even have the money?’

 ‘I always have money if that means saving your sorry ass!’

‘Wait, Jari! Don’t do stupid things! Don’t go such lengths for me! Jari? Oh god, Jari! You still there? Jari!’

**Author's Note:**

> Yet it was fun to write in this format. I hope it's a bit clear who is talking when xD


End file.
